Nourris-moi
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Il a faim. Il meurt de faim alors apportez-lui ce satané repas! Et puis, vous n'entendez pas ses oreilles gronder? Son ventre vibrer? Ah non, il mélange tout. Il veut juste quelque chose à grignoter. Des Onigiri ? Pourquoi pas, ça à l'air..., tellement bon ! [Plus d'informations à l'intérieur, n'hésitez pas. Egalement sur le rating!]


**Ohayo !**

Une idée en entrainant une autre, je ne pensais pas revenir si vite et pourtant. ...C'est étrange tout de même. Mais l'OS à "coulé de source" comme on dit.  
J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sensei. ...Moi, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon confort personnel.

**Rating**: M _-Je n'en fini plus-._

**Pairing**: Je vous le donne dans le mille, ma nouvelle Lubie.

**Résumé**: Il a faim. Il meurt de faim alors apportez-lui ce satané repas! Et puis, vous n'entendez pas ses oreilles gronder!? Son ventre vibrer!? Ah non, il mélange tout.  
Il veut juste quelque chose à grignoter. Des Onigiri !? Pourquoi pas, ça à l'air..., _tellement bon_ !

* * *

_Bonne Lecture._

* * *

**Nourris-moi.**

* * *

Il a l'impression d'être devenu son assistant tellement il traine dans ces paperasses.  
Il est persuadé qu'un de ces jours, il va se retrouver changer en homme-papier tellement la pièce déborde de ce foutu truc.  
Et pourtant, il est là. Toujours là à faire ses siestes et à faire la discussion –_souvent à sens unique_-.  
Un livre sur la tête pour effacer la lumière de la pièce, il fait semblant de dormir.  
Il entend un crayon gribouiller une feuille. Il distingue parfaitement les gestes silencieux de l'autre.  
Et, il sait que dans très peu de temps, une phrase va arriver.  
Toujours la même. Toujours au même moment. A la même heure.  
Mais ne sourcillant pas un seul instant, contre ce mur…, il attend simplement que le moment fatidique se fait.  
Et c'est le mouvement d'un stylo percutant le bureau qui donne le top départ.

**_ Roronoa-ya~ pourrais-tu me ramener quelque chose à grignoter. **

Comment sait-il que celui-ci ne dort pas !? Il le sait, c'est tout.  
Une étrange habitude. …Il en est venu à savoir que le bretteur faisait une sieste de deux heures et quatorze minutes. Qu'après ce temps écoulé, il lui fallait encore une demi-heure pour émerger.  
Et qu'aussi, son apparence endormit n'était que superficiel après ce laps de temps.  
Un mouvement s'enclenche.  
Un livre se retire d'un visage et ouvrant l'œil, l'émeraude se pose sur une silhouette avec un carnet en main.  
Depuis quand est-il considéré comme son larbin !? Enfin non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça. L'autre ne lui demande toujours qu'une seule chose et c'est toujours pareil.  
Ça concerne toujours la nourriture.

**_ T'sais pas y aller toi-même, Doc' !? …Je dors.**

**_ Tu as l'intention de prendre un peu de rhum alors, nourris-moi Roronoa-ya~. **

Il ne demande même pas si le sabreur en a envie, il exige simplement et ceux…, depuis que ça a commencé.  
Renfrogné comme à chaque fois, des mouvements apparaissent et se mettant sur ses jambes, le vert scrute de toute sa hauteur ce chirurgien bien calé derrière son bureau.  
Il est invivable et pourtant si tranquille. C'est juste pour ça qu'il s'endort ici. Parce que l'autre est silencieux et qu'il ne le dérange pas. …Jamais durant sa sieste.  
C'est ensuite que ça s'envenime. …La parole n'est toujours pas mais parfois des regards se font.  
Et c'est ces regards que le Roronoa ne comprend pas toujours.  
Soupirant, il pose ses mains sur la table occupée et épiant les feuilles, bouquins et autres carnets, Zoro accepte.  
La situation est étrange mais comme personne ne le sait, comme personne ne le voit et que ce chirurgien ne se vante jamais. …ça va.  
La situation lui va. …Rien n'est à déplorer et puis, mine de rien c'est pas la mort de le nourrir ce satané Doc'.

Le chemin inverse se fait, la porte s'ouvre et voilà le Marimo disparu.  
Quand cette chose se montre, …un léger soupir se fait entendre derrière le bureau.  
Marchant dans le long couloir, ses épées parlent entre elles et si, un virage est pris par inadvertance, il rebrousse chemin quelqu'un temps plus tard.  
Pestant contre le Sunny trop grand, une fois sur le pont il soupir et attrape une bouffée d'air frais.  
Il ne prend pas le temps de se réhabituer au bruit, qu'il écrase la porte de la cuisine et y entre.  
Comme toujours, il tombe sur un cook en cuisine.  
Comme souvent, des regards se font.  
Et trottinant vers l'étagère pour capturer sa bouteille favorite, une insulte se fait entendre de la part du love-cook.  
C'est chiant et tellement habituel, qu'il répond par automatisme. Pour ne pas rompre ce rituel si parfait entre eux.

**_ Lâche-moi, sourcil en vrille ! **

**_ Alors sort de MA cuisine, Marimo décérébré. **

Posant des petits parapluies dans les cocktails préparés avec amour, Sanji oublie momentanément son rival de toujours.  
Momentanément veut dire : deux minutes en tout et pour tout.  
Pourquoi !? Parce qu'il aperçoit l'algue gluante s'approcher à grande enjambée de son frigo.  
Le sien. Là où toutes les provisions sont stockées et ça ne lui plait que très moyennement.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là !?**

**_ J'ai faim. Il reste des Onigiri !? …C'est la seule chose qui est à peu près mangeable. **

**_ **_**« chose »**_** !? **_**« A peu près »**_** !? ….Va griller en enfer, cactus défraichi. **

Des regards assassins. Des nerfs en ébullition. Et la cuisine se réchauffe instantanément.  
Ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux et très vite, une série d'insulte se fait entendre.  
Les points sont comptés. Les piques retenues. …Et la bataille acharnée.  
Elle dure une dizaine de minutes. …Un quart d'heure tout au plus. Et ensuite plus rien. Pourquoi !?  
Parce que le chef ne veut pas prendre le risque d'abimer sa précieuse cuisine.  
Il ne faut jamais, ô grand jamais se battre à l'intérieur de son domaine.  
Poussant violemment le bretteur, celui-ci se retrouve près de la table et voulant répliquer, il s'abstient quand il reçoit ce qu'il a demandé en plein ventre.

**_ Maintenant dégage, bretteur du dimanche.**

Attrapant le plat et jetant le cuisinier au loin, il réplique un « J'comptais pas rester, sourcil entortillé » et s'éloigne comme il est venu.  
C'est-à-dire avec ses sabres et en prime, une bouteille et un repas.  
Le bruit lui revient comme une giboulée de décembre mais il s'arrête également très vite. Pourquoi !?  
Simplement parce que le couloir lui refait face.  
Reprenant sa marche, étrangement il ne se perd pas. Il sait où il doit se rendre et ses pas le ramène comme si de rien n'était dans la pièce où le chirurgien se trouve.  
La planche de bois grince, se referme et laisse réapparaitre un vert les bras chargés.  
Sans dire un mot, il dépose la nourriture –_préférée d'un ébène_- sur une « tour de livre », s'approche d'une bibliothèque remplie et s'asseyant à même le sol, il débouche sa bouteille bienveillante.

**_ Merci, Roronoa-ya~.**

Attrapant le plat, il mord déjà dans la boule de riz et contente son estomac pourtant pas si grognon que ça.  
Du coin de l'œil, il observe le revenant se désaltérer et pour un temps, il décide d'abandonner sa lecture et d'accrocher à un autre thème. A un autre sujet.  
Continuant de prendre des petites bouchées du goûter apporté, Trafalgar garde ses yeux posés sur le squatteur des lieux.  
Pourquoi venir ici à part pour le silence !? Il lui demande toujours de faire une chose pour lui et s'il rechigne, il accepte.  
Est-ce que ça signifie quelque chose !? …Hn, il ne sait pas. Il sait juste qu'il a faim et qu'il n'a pas le bon repas.

**_ T'fais quoi toujours entouré de tous ses livres ennuyeux !?**

**_ J'étudie. …La médecine évolue tous les jours, tu sais. **

**_ Mmh. C'est chiant, non !**

Le chirurgien ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Il ignore les mots, c'est tout.  
Se détournant légèrement, son carnet se faufile entre ses doigts et ses propres mots défilent sous sa vue.  
Un grognement se fait entendre et …épiant de nouveau le vert non loin de là, un bourdonnement se crée à son oreille.  
Inexplicable et inattendu. Il survient toujours sans prévenir mais quand il est à proximité.  
Ça ne veut rien dire. Ou alors c'est un message caché de son subconscient.  
Après tout, cette chose énervante ne survient qu'en présence de ce bretteur. …Quand il a faim.  
Mordant sa lèvre, il lorgne cette direction interdite et croque sans envie cet onigiri cherché seulement pour lui.

**_ Si tu me dis que t'as plus faim, j'te le fais avaler de force, Doc' !**

**_ J'ai envie d'autre chose, Roronoa-ya~. …Je peux venir !?**

Demander la permission n'est pas dans ses habitudes mais… et même s'il n'attend pas la réponse, il trouve cela plus correcte.  
Se levant de son siège, il prend place près de ce sabreur qui le fixe et qui suit sa trajectoire.  
A même le sol, son épaule frôlant celle plus large et plus forte de son cadet, son bourdonnement revient. Plus fort, plus intense.  
Et cette sensation de faim lui tord le ventre.  
Son oreille vibre et…, jamais il n'a vu un symptôme de ce genre. Il l'a pourtant cherché et chassé mais, inexplicable. …Comme cette sensation de fringale biscornue à l'intérieur de lui.  
Leurs visages se font faces, le sabreur attend de comprendre l'incompréhension de ce Shichibukai décalé et le chirurgien écoute la vibration de son être.

**_ T'en veut un coup !? T'es bizarre comme gars…, qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça !?**

**_ T'as jamais eu envie de gouter un truc interdit. Un truc que t'as pas le droit de toucher mais où c'est plus fort que toi. …Ferme la bouche, Roronoa-ya~**

A cette interjection, le vert est surpris et obéit à cet ordre direct ou indirect.  
La voix était trop basse et trop sensuel pour ne pas que le cerveau de ce pauvre sabreur flanche.  
Des petites rougeurs se montrent sur le visage du chasseur de pirate et cela ne passe pas inaperçu pour un œil averti et vigilant de longue date.  
Un fin sourire se dessine sur la frimousse de Law et imperceptiblement, il se rapproche.  
Il écoute le son à son oreille.  
Cette bouche parait appétissante. …Cette mâchoire aussi.

**_ Un pirate ne s'interdit rien. **

Oh, il a la réponse à son questionnement.  
Et ce n'est pas faux en plus. …Un pirate ne répond d'aucunes lois sauf celle qui s'impose à lui-même.  
Les aciers continuent de scruter ce visage face au sien et sans fausse note, il commence à combler une distance inexistante.  
Comment tout en est arrivé là !? Aucune idée. A cause d'un ventre qui s'entortille trop.  
Et parce que tout bon médecin qui se respecte, se doit de tout vérifier.  
Appuyant sa main au sol, leurs regards restent connectés et tranquillement des lèvres se touchent.  
En surface. Tout doucement. …Presque tendrement.  
Ce n'est qu'un effleurement. Un truc mal assuré. Un truc irréfléchi ou presque. Une caresse de deux lèvres qui ne se connaissent pas.  
Et ça se fini tout aussi vite. Le baiser qui n'en n'est pas un se termine comme ça. Et ouvrant à demi les paupières, Trafalgar observe la réaction de l'autre.  
Pendant un instant, le grondement à son oreille s'est tut.  
Alors que le Roronoa ne comprend pas bien. Est-ce qu'il a trop bu !? Non, impossible. Alors quoi !? C'est volontaire !?

**_ J'ai faim, Roronoa-ya~ … .**

La phrase est murmurée. Fredonnée comme une nouvelle mélodie encore jamais entendu.  
Et avant même que le vert ne réponde quoique ce soit, il se fait harponner les lèvres par un médecin en manque de sucrerie.  
La main sur la nuque du bretteur, celui-ci ne réagit même pas. …Il est comme anesthésié par des lèvres chaudes et au bon gout inconnu.  
Les positions changent discrètement, une bouteille se pose sur le côté et sans savoir comment n'y pourquoi, le docteur se retrouve sur les cuisses de ce vert.  
Les mains agrippées à des mèches herbeuses et une bouche se détachant progressivement, leurs souffles s'étalent sur des sens aux aguets.  
De nouveau, le silence se fait et des regards se jaugent. L'un désir ardemment, l'autre envie doucement ce nouveau contact.  
C'est bon. …Absolument pas mauvais et…, ouais ça a un gout qui dépasse le rhum, le Roronoa en est sûr.  
Law –_lui-_ est sûr que satiété s'atténue. Que son ventre ne gronde plus tant que ça et que son oreille aime ce qu'il est occupé de faire. …Est-ce que ses symptômes sont sur le point d'être compris !?

La parole reprend ou non, elle essaie de se frayer un chemin entre les deux mais, les gestes sont plus rapides. Le corps gagne sur l'inconscient.  
Cette fois et sans se préoccuper plus que ça, la main de Zoro attrape à une vitesse affolante la nuque du chirurgien pour se réapproprié les lèvres de celui-ci.  
Leurs bouches se cognent durement et une morsure fait son apparition. Le baiser est gourmand. Avide. Empli d'un « je ne sais quoi » d'inassouvie.  
Ils se dévorent l'un l'autre et se surélevant légèrement pour une meilleure prise, des fesses se font empoigner par un bretteur réceptif.  
Le bouche-à-bouche continue. S'arrête. Reprend. Se fait plus sauvage.  
Contre la bibliothèque, le Roronoa n'a plus l'intention de bouger et sur les cuisses de son invité, Law est sur d'en vouloir plus.  
Donc, quand ses lèvres dévorent une mâchoire carrée et un cou capricieux, il apprécie simplement la texture de la peau et l'odeur particulière qu'elle dégage.

**_ Tu… manges toujours de la sorte, Doc' !?**

La voix est rauque. Plus voilé qu'on aurait pu le croire et cette chose éveille un peu plus le désir du noiraud.  
C'est sans doute pour ça, que des dents croquent une peau frémissante et que peu de temps après le contact visuel se fait de nouveau.  
L'acier contre l'émeraude. Ils n'ont pas l'intention de s'arrêter, ils le savent.

**_ Pratiquement jamais. Généralement ça se trad-**

La phrase est coupée. Interrompue par des lèvres avides.  
Il se fout de la réponse en réalité, il veut encore gouter de ce repas si particulier.  
Zoro presse ce fessier de ses mains, attire toujours plus ce corps chaud contre le sien et suivant les mouvements de l'autre, Law oublie ses mots dans l'instant.  
Ça n'a pas grande importance. Surtout que de nouveaux symptômes s'ajoutent aux premiers.  
Le chirurgien joue à présent avec le kimono outrageusement ouvert et le faisant tomber des épaules du sabreur, il savoure cette vue.  
Cette gigantesque cicatrice. Ces muscles sculptés abruptement. Cette couleur particulière.  
Sa faim le reprend, son ventre se tord de tant de nourriture. Son bourdonnement s'impatiente. Et son cœur débute une chanson saccadé.  
Pressant le bas des reins, des hanches rencontrent un bas ventre et un emboitement se fait. Presque naturellement.

Des boucles fredonnent un air quand elles se font déranger par des doigts aventuriers et un sweat-shirt dévoile lentement un dos tanné.  
Le bretteur se faufile sous le chandail sombre. Law s'intéresse à un torse et des abdominaux contractés. Et les deux ensembles, ils se découvrent l'un l'autre sous un nouveau jour.  
Pourtant pas patient _–du moins pas à notre connaissance_- le sweat s'enlève d'un corps qui n'a rien à envier à personne et faisant basculer le chirurgien, celui-ci se retrouve entre des jambes et le dos plaqué à un sol froid.  
Légèrement dérouté, Trafalgar trouve son repas encore plus appétissant dans cette position.  
Surplomber de ce spécimen encore jamais disséqué.  
Et comme deux vieilles amies, leurs lèvres se retrouvent et leurs langues se domptent ou s'attaquent l'une l'autre.  
C'est étrange. L'atmosphère est étrange parce que rien ne présageait un dérapage de la sorte et en même temps ce « dérapage » n'est pas si déplacé que ça… .

**_ Encore Roronoa-ya~. Tu n'as pas l'intention de t'arrêter là, n'est-ce pas !? Ça ne serait pas très courtois de ta part. **

**_ Arrête de m'emmerder avec tes mots.**

Un sourire se trace sur le visage du chirurgien et s'il est ironique, c'est pour son propre bien.  
Parce que son sourire est ainsi naturellement. Il est fouteur de gueule et emmerdeur.  
Caressant un peu plus cette cicatrice qui barre le torse du sabreur, il donne des frissons et bien plus au vert. …Surtout quand il s'attarde sur une ceinture qu'il dénoue avec lenteur.  
Toujours allongé, il parait vulnérable mais il n'en n'est rien. En réalité, il mène la danse et Zoro suit.  
Il laisse le Shichibukai faire, même si ses mains commencent à s'impatienter.  
Même s'il commence à sentir un démon creuser ses entrailles de tant de nonchalance.

**_ Pourquoi me laisser faire !? Tu es du genre à te laisser entrainer ou bien, tu as envie de ça depuis longtemps !?**

**_ J'suis du genre à vouloir te passer d'ssus parce que tu meurs de faim. **

**_ Roronoa-ya~, tu es b-**

De nouveau, il se fait taire. …Son sourire se fait manger.  
Deux entrejambes se rencontrent, se caressent au travers des vêtements et des lèvres se font arracher bien trop sensuellement.  
Le retour en arrière n'est même pas envisageable. Ils n'y pensent même pas. …C'est trop tard.  
Zoro continue de montrer ses intentions au travers de ses à-coups et pour le motiver un peu plus, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est autorisé, Law enserre les fesses du vert et les malaxe.  
Au milieu de tous ces livres, deux corps se distinguent et plus rien n'a d'importance. Ils sont occupés de trouver un passe-temps fort agréable.  
Law se cambre, essaie de retirer ce kimono encombrant et des mains se faufilent dans le dos et sur les hanches du docteur.  
Ils se touchent. Se tripotent sans gêne. Se découvrent et une ceinture glisse lentement.  
Ils s'effeuillent l'un l'autre et des soupirs se font entendre. De petits gémissements de consentement.  
Les respirations s'accrochent, se suivent et entourant la nuque du Marimo, il s'y agrippe et fait tout pour revenir sur les cuisses du vert.  
Il y arrive. Zoro est de nouveau contre cette bibliothèque mais il s'attaque déjà à un jeans et le déboutonne.

**_ Roronoa-ya~ …hn, manger donne soif, tu sais.**

A cette information, la bouteille de rhum refait son apparition et semblant de rien, il s'échange une gorgée de cet alcool sucré et piquant.  
Ils continuent de se dévorer et lentement des mains s'insinuent plus bas. D'un côté comme de l'autre.  
Doucement, les mains du chirurgien effleurent la verge érigée de son partenaire et le faisant soupirer, un malicieux sourire se montre. Du moins…, pendant quelques minutes.  
Parce que d'autres doigts s'avancent vers des lieux inconnus et élargissant un jean pour un meilleur passage, le boxer se retire au même moment et des phalanges massent des fesses pleines.  
S'approchant sûrement d'une intimité convoitée.  
Un gémissement s'échappe des lèvres de Trafalgar et se dandinant, il prend sa verge et celle de son compagnon pour un « joyeux massage ».  
Elles se frottent l'une à l'autre. Il les serre. Fait des va-et-vient à l'aide de ses mains. Et ses dents retournent à l'assaut de cette peau gouteuse à souhait.  
Il veut le gouter dans les moindres recoins. Encore et encore parce qu'il n'en n'a pas eu assez.  
Parce que sa langue n'est pas assez imprégnez de cette odeur particulière qu'il a trouvée.

Doucement, il s'éloigne de ce corps musclé et descend sur un torse qu'il n'ose marquer.  
Il ne sait pourquoi seulement, il ne le fait pas.  
Léchant cette cicatrice, il se fout des mains qui le fouillent. Il continue de gouter et d'apprivoiser cette peau qui le fait gronder sourdement.  
Il descend toujours plus jusqu'à se retrouver devant un membre dressé et avide de touché.  
D'ailleurs, il ne perd pas une seconde de plus pour le gouter. Même si au début ce sont ses mains qui ont testés, maintenant, il n'en n'a plus assez et lèche allégrement ce sexe pulsant.  
Les soupirs du Roronoa emplissent la pièce. Il savoure se traitement et se retrouve avec une respiration saccadée.  
Law s'évertue à donner le meilleur traitement à son patient et s'il ne se préoccupe pas plus que ça des mains vagabondes, il saisit tout de même un peu quand un liquide glisse le long de ses fesses et qu'un index s'introduit en lui.

**_ …Hum Law…, tu ressembles à…han, mon re-pas préféré …mh maintenant.**

Pourquoi dire cela !? Parce qu'apparemment une Supernova agrémenté de rhum rend le désir du Marimo encore plus sévère.  
Mais celui-ci ne s'en préoccupe pas tellement. Lui, il préfère mordiller cette verge. La lécher sur toute sa longueur. Et titiller le bretteur du mieux possible.  
Et s'il bouge sous les doigts forts habiles du sabreur, il souffle sans savoir –_gémit_- sur le sexe du vert et donne des frissons à celui-ci.  
La situation s'envenime pour le plus jeune. Il n'est plus assez patient et maintenant que cette bouche vicieuse s'y est mise, il a du mal à contrôler ses pensées déjà fort perverses.  
Alors c'est sans doute pour ça, qu'il éloigne le docteur et le renverse sur le sol. Simplement pour retirer ce pantalon trop chiant et ce boxer trop serré.

Nu et surplombé du sabreur, Law ne comprends pas vraiment mais ne préfère pas se voir en-dessous.  
Quoique pour l'instant, il ne peut pas vraiment parler puisque sa bouche est occupée par une langue gourmande et avide de caresse.  
Law passe sa main sur la nuque verte, glisse l'autre entre leurs de corps et de nouveau, leurs sexe entre en contact.  
Des soupirs se font entendre à travers leur baiser et si le Roronoa entour la taille de son « plat préféré », il est aussi surpris quand celui-ci l'agrippe et le pousse contre le meuble.  
De nouveau à califourchon sur le vert, la bouteille de rhum reprend du service et cette fois dans les mains du chirurgien.  
Versant de cette mixture sur le membre du vert, il le badigeonne et le rend glissant à souhait.  
Ce qui permet à l'ébène de s'empaler dessus sans ménagement et avec facilité.  
D'ailleurs, une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, son visage se fait kidnapper et son souffle coupé.

**_ Bouge…~ obéis hn…, Roronoa-ya~**

Les joues rougies. Le regard voilé. La bouche délicieusement entrouverte. Les cheveux en bataille.  
Law est un incroyable péché pour quiconque.  
Et quand le premier à-coup s'en vient, c'est pire. Sa chaleur se répand sur le torse du vert et son aura perverse incite l'autre à presque, lui faire du mal tellement il est tentant.  
Se mouvant doucement, petit à petit Trafalgar reprend la main et après quelques minutes, impose la cadence à suivre.  
C'est lui qui monte et descend sur cette verge. Lui qui inscrit le rythme à prendre. Et pendant ce temps, Zoro ne se prive pas de le marquer et de l'embrasser.  
Agrippant fermement les cuisses du docteur, la marque des doigts du vert s'inscrit sur cette peau alors que les doigts fins du chirurgien s'accrochent à des épaules et à une nuque forte.

**_ Hn…, Zoro… …han mh…~**

Les mots ne sortent pas de sa bouche. L'ébène n'arrive plus à parler. Les plaisirs ressentis sont trop grands. Trop bons. Trop recherchés.  
Il ne respire plus assez pour dire quoique ce soit. Il ne peut que gémir d'aise. Soupirer d'envie.  
Alors le Marimo prend plaisir à entendre son prénom gémit de la sorte.  
Ça le pousse à prendre le dessus ou pas. …Parce que Law est doué pour bouger. Il est doué mais le frustre de cette position lascive.  
La montée et descende du noiraud continue. Toujours aussi lente et se faufilant dans le cou de son partenaire où il soupir allégrement et embrasse sans vergogne, il ne remarque pas des mains caresser sa taille. La serrer. La redessiner. L'envier.  
Alors quand il bascule vers l'arrière, il lui faut plusieurs longues secondes pour comprendre.

**_ C'est à moi de jouer maintenant, Law.**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.  
Un coup de reins puissant se fait dans l'intimité du docteur et celui-ci ne peut retenir son gémissement.  
Agrippant les avant-bras du sabreur, il n'arrive pas à articuler un seul mot. De toute façon, son corps parle pour lui.  
Ses cuisses s'écartent un peu plus pour laisser l'autre en faire davantage. Son être se cambre sous les à-coups reçus.  
Et son visage est vraiment à croquer _–rougis comme il faut et ses prunelles larmoyante d'envie-._  
Non vraiment, à cet instant Zoro n'a besoin d'aucunes paroles pour comprendre qu'il peut continuer et même y aller plus fort s'il le désir.  
Réitérant son geste, le bretteur n'en finit plus d'observer ce visage sous lui. Mordre son doigt de la sorte et une incitation pure et simple.

**_ Hn~ …Zo-ro plus… …en-core~ …hm**

Plus !? Encore !?  
Ces deux mots entrainent des réactions différentes. La première, l'irrégularité des à-coups puissants. La seconde, une main qui fait un mouvement de va-et-vient sur le sexe du Doc'. Et la troisième, la capture de ses lèvres envieuses et chaudes.  
Tout ça mélangé, donne des frissons à Law. Des bouffées de chaleur incontrôlable. Et des frémissements sur tout son épiderme.  
Il suit au mieux les aller et venu. S'accroche à ce qu'il peut. Mord cette bouche vicieuse et gourmande. Goute toujours plus à cette peau qu'il a tant de fois rêvé.  
Parce que c'est un fait, cela fait plus d'un mois qu'il se questionne sur le gout de cette peau halée.  
Allongé sur le sol froid et entouré de ses précieux livres, il bouge lascivement et entraine Zoro dans son mouvement.  
Les deux essaient de s'entrainer mutuellement dans une débauche sans nom mais au fur et à mesure de leur avancé, l'inévitable se fait sentir.  
Les esprits lâchent –_même si ces derniers sont corrompus depuis longtemps_- et les corps se contractes de plaisir non feint.

**_ J'peux…, han plus Law~ …trop b-on…**

Attrapant hargneusement les lèvres de son amant, il se fait repousser pour mieux être repris.  
Puis, approchant l'oreille du vert, une voix se fait entendre. Sensuel. Redoutable. Bondissante.  
Et…, imperceptiblement, un palpitant tambourine. Lâche. Se trompe. Et reprend maladroitement.  
_« …Viens ».  
_Ce seul mot provoque cette réaction.  
Des à-coups arrêtent puis reprennent plus violemment que précédemment. Ce mot est comme une bombe. Et inconsciemment, la réaction est retenue et enregistré dans un cerveau malin.  
Des hanches sont attrapées, une taille est caressée et les parois sensibles d'une intimité maltraitée cri son plaisir.  
Sur le fil, le chirurgien tombe et se libère sur son abdomen brûlant.  
Il gémit et agrippe inconsciemment des vêtements tombés à terre depuis longtemps.  
A son apogée, le bretteur martyrise une dernière fois les fesses de l'autre avant de se décharger à l'intérieur de son compagnon.  
Le temps s'arrête. Il continue partout ailleurs sauf dans cette pièce. …Le temps est suspendu.

… … .  
Des respirations essaient de se réguler sans succès alors qu'un corps reste sur un autre. Il fait chaud, pourtant sur leurs peaux, des milliers des frissons.  
Et si les secondes semblent longues, elles reprennent très vite leur habitude. Le tic-tac de l'horloge reprend et un nez quitte un cou bronzé et alléchant.  
Surplombant le docteur, un sourire prend le sabreur et se remettant sur les fesses, il quitte toutes parties de ce corps –_ou il y a encore quelques secondes_- il touchait de toute part.  
Son dos cogne la bibliothèque derrière lui, l'une de ses mains démêle ses cheveux herbeux et il ne s'empêche pas de faire vagabonder ses yeux sur un corps ô combien tentant.  
Son ventre bouge au rythme de sa respiration. Il ne se tord plus. Ne réclame plus. Et son oreille a arrêté de siffler s'y vivement.  
Rouvrant les yeux, il prend appuie sur ses coudes et dévisage encore un peu rougit ce sabreur face à lui –_qui caresse sa cuisse_-.  
Mordant sa lèvre, il ne peut empêcher sa tête de sourire… . C'est plus fort que lui. Il ne se contrôle pas.  
Alors pour ne pas être vu, il se met dos au Roronoa et entreprend de s'essuyer. Il est collant et son intimité dégouline. …La prochaine fois il se promet de- … .

Pense-t-il déjà à une prochaine fois !? …Étrange.  
Ils ne se parlent pas. L'un observe et passe son vêtement sur ses cuisses _–histoire de…-_ alors que l'autre, prend bien soin de ne laisser aucun résidu sur son corps.  
Le silence n'est pas pesant ou malsain. Il est…, peut-être bienfaiteur. Ou juste recherché.  
Les mouchoirs sont jetés, un boxer et un pantalon sont recherchés et quand ceux-ci sont passés aux hanches étroites d'un Shichibukai, il se remet sur ses pieds.  
Du moins, il essaie pendant quelques secondes.  
Tout ce qu'il veut s'est attrapé un plat encore rempli de nourriture et tout ce qu'il arrive à faire, c'est tenir ce plat en équilibre alors qu'il est tiré en arrière.  
Atterrissant entre les jambes du Marimo, les sourcils de Law se fronce. Imperceptiblement mais, il ne comprend pas ce geste.  
Puis, une bouche le surprend. Elle frôle son épaule, remonte lentement jusqu'à son cou et mord sa nuque. …Soupirant, il dépose le plateau sur son jean encore ouvert et attrape un Onigiri.

**_ Tu es du genre câlin après avoir pratiqué le coït, Roronoa-ya~ !?**

**_ …Non. …Mais j'ai faim maintenant.**

Une main se fait kidnapper et le chirurgien de la mort se retrouve à nourrir une algue sous-marine.  
L'observant du coin de l'œil, le Roronoa à l'air de se régaler.  
Un autre soupir se fait entendre –_moins soutenu cependant, moins vrai_- et la main du noiraud se libère. Il observe les alentours, reste au milieu de ces jambes trop longues et attrape une bouteille pas complètement vide.  
Ils viennent d'échanger leurs biens et cela ne gêne personne.  
Presque nus –_ou à moitié habillés_-, ils se retrouvent au milieu de cette pièce dérangée et pourtant en ordre.  
Ils se jettent des regards furtifs et la journée reprend ses droits.  
Bientôt plus rien ne paraitra. Leur unique relation deviendra fantôme et leur ébat un mythe.  
Seuls eux, auront se souvenir bien fugace en tête. Bien ancrée dans leurs chairs et c'est sans doute suffisant.

… .

_Quelques temps plus tard… ._

Il a l'impression d'être devenu son assistant tellement il traine dans ces paperasses.  
Il est persuadé qu'un de ces jours, il va se retrouver changer en homme-papier tellement la pièce déborde de ce foutu truc.  
Et pourtant, il est là. Toujours là à faire ses siestes et à faire la discussion –_ou l'autre répond parfois_-.  
Un livre sur la tête pour effacer la lumière de la pièce, il fait semblant de dormir.  
Il entend un crayon gribouiller une feuille. Il distingue parfaitement les gestes silencieux de l'autre.  
Et, il sait que dans très peu de temps, une phrase va arriver.  
Toujours la même. Il l'attend. Impatient et aux aguets… .  
Mais ne sourcillant pas un seul instant contre ce mur…, il attend simplement que la phrase traverse les lèvres de l'autre.  
Et c'est le mouvement d'un stylo percutant le bureau qui lui donne le top départ.

**_ Roronoa-ya~ j'ai envie de grignoter. **

Un livre se retire d'un visage endormit et un corps se lève.  
L'agacement a disparu. L'irritation également.  
Il s'avance vers ce bureau occupé, observe cet ébène aux caprices bien étrange et contourne la table comme une habitude.  
S'arrêtant derrière la chaise, la tête du chirurgien part en arrière et scrute –_presque avec bouderie_- ce vert très peu obéissant par moment.  
Puis des lèvres viennent en caresser d'autre. Doucement et sans précipitation. Une langue se montre –_exigeante et impatiente_- et un siège bascule lentement.

**_ Je vais manger petit bout par petit bout aujourd'hui… .**

Deux grandes mains attrapent le visage fin de ce docteur et si un sourire carnivore se dessine sur les lèvres du Marimo, c'est pour mieux happer la bouche de son vis-à-vis.  
Il garde cette frimousse entre ses mains alors que le chirurgien se met sur ses pieds et coince le sabreur à ce bureau utile.  
Accrochant la taille de ce vert, il est sûr que celui-ci ressemble à une expérience défectueuse.  
Il est incontrôlable et ces réactions inattendues. …C'est peut-être pour ça que son corps gronde autant. …C'est le premier spécimen du genre et il intrigue beaucoup trop.  
De son côté, le Roronoa ne le sait pas encore mais, il va très vite se rendre compte qu'il est devenu dépendant d'une simple phrase.  
Phrase qui a valeur d'autorisation même si…, s'il prend souvent des libertés.  
Ce corps qui l'a surpris le rendra de plus en plus accros mais pour l'instant, le plus important est de contenter un corps affamé.  
Un corps qui le réclame et qu'il réclame également.  
Parce que des deux côtés, ils sont sensibles à cette proximité et ne veulent en aucun cas être dérangé !

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Convaincu par ce couple ou pas !? Moi, au plus je les vois, au plus je semble accros.

La prochaine fois, j'aimerais bien ajouter Bartolomeo. Pourquoi !? Parce que je suis tout simplement fane de ce rookie! Je le trouve adorable avec ses larmes de joie quand il aperçoit quelqu'un de l'équipage des Mugiwara!

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! A la prochaine si je vous ai convaincu ! ◕‿◕

**L.**


End file.
